Un buen final
by Bec-de-Lievre
Summary: A McCoy le da un ataque de inseguridad en el escenario menos apropiado de todos.


**—Disclaimer**

Star Trek: The Original Series [1966-1969] no es de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos son de Paramount Pictures.

* * *

 **UN BUEN FINAL**

* * *

—¿De verdad quieres —McCoy tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que lo había tuteado, pero la circunstancia no podía ser más anormal y, a la vez, no requerirle más confianza a ambos—, hacer esto conmigo? Es decir, ah, ¿por qué no Jim?

Spock arqueó la ceja mientras veía a McCoy sobre él, sin entender bien a qué venía la incursión de Jim en la situación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó, percibiendo cómo el pene erecto del médico se frotaba suavemente contra su entrada, pero aún no se decidía en abrirse paso.

—Es... —dudó—, lo siento. Tengo... tengo miedo a comprometerme demasiado contigo. Emocionalmente, ya sabes. Que no me correspondas. Sé cómo soy en esas circunstancias, y no quiero hostigarte.

McCoy pensó en la orden de restricción que había obtenido luego del divorcio con Jocelyn. Las tardes que había estado esperándola fuera de su trabajo, porque él no podía creer todavía que de verdad hubiesen llegado a eso, que no hubiesen sido capaces de salvar su relación.

—¿Piensas que es casual? —aún más intrigado por las palabras del médico.

—Supongo —McCoy acarició las rodillas de Spock, sobre sus hombros—. Tú y yo... peleamos bastante a menudo, y en cambio con Jim pareces entenderte más. Además —Spock arqueó la ceja, ¿qué más podía haber que lo inquietara?—, nunca he tenido conocimiento de que te gusten los hombres. No quiero darte un trauma en cuanto cambies de opinión.

Spock decidió ignorar lo último, y fue a lo sustancial.

—No hables de Jim ahora, por favor.

—¿Por qué? —ni siquiera levantó la vista para verle.

—Es mi amigo.

—Y lo soy yo también... tuyo, creo. —McCoy meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Otra cosa que no hemos tenido nunca en claro, para variar.

Para el vulcano fue entonces más que evidente que el doctor estaba en un verdadero aprieto emocional, en una necesidad de poner en orden sus ideas para entender lo que estaba pasando entre ambos.

—Puedo esperar más tiempo —respondió, bajando sus piernas de los hombros de McCoy—, si eso te hace sentir mejor, Leonard.

—¿Esperar más tiempo? —balbuceó McCoy mientras observaba su entrepierna, donde la erección se había desvanecido ya. En su mente «Más tiempo» hacía eco, Spock lo había dicho como si esperar fuese algo familiar para él. Además de que lo había llamado por su nombre.

—Los vulcanos no nos implicamos sexualmente con otros sin más, no creemos en el sexo casual y, desde el barbarismo, no practicamos la poligamia —le acarició la mano—. Como has dicho, Jim es importante para mí, pero es mi amigo. Y, aunque fuera del plan del día —Por supuesto, pensó McCoy. ¿De qué otra forma iba a ser? Habían estado simplemente en las habitaciones de él viendo Bones, hasta que pronto llegaron a un punto de desacuerdo y la discusión no tardó en arribar, luego lo besó para acallar su lógica y al poco tiempo habían terminado así. En la cama, desnudos, con él a poco de reclamar el cuerpo del Primer Oficial. Claro que nada de eso estaba en el "plan del día"—, nada de esto me es extraño. No tenía certeza de cuándo ocurriría, pero imaginaba que pasaría.

—¿Lo imaginabas?

—Discutimos bastante, ya lo has dicho, Leonard —A McCoy le dió otro vuelco en el corazón, lo había llamado otra vez por su nombre—, pero tengo entendido que para algunos terrestres ese es el preámbulo de una relación.

—¿Lo dices por Helga y Arnold? —McCoy parpadeó. No podía creer que el vulcano, de verdad, estuviera tomando eso como referencia para explicarlos a ellos mismos. Los dos habían estado mirando y discutiendo la serie juntos, en sus ratos libres, cuando el laboratorio no les demandaba mucho.

—Y por Darcy y Elizabeth, Ron y Hermione...

Ah, y a ésos también.

—Ya, ya —ondeó su mano para pararlo de que alargara la lista—. Entiendo el concepto.

—Es parte de la cultura terrestre narrar historias donde sus personajes no tienen un buen inicio, pero sí un buen final.

McCoy tragó saliva luego de las palabras, el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Un buen final. No... no estaba diciéndole eso.

—Y debo de suponer que tú quieres tener un buen final conmigo, ¿no?

—-No creo haber sugerido lo contrario.

—Estás... —Oh, por Dios. No estaba... quizás...—, ¿estás declarándote?

Spock arqueó la ceja.

—¿Estoy en la necesidad de hacerlo o aclararlo?

McCoy iba a responder con un llano «Maldita sea, sí», pero pronto fue consciente del tono que el vulcano había aplicado. De sus piernas frente a él, aún abiertas. De la desnudez de él, de la suya frente a él. Y, en definitiva, de la situación en general. Lo que habrían estado haciendo ahí y ahora, si a él no le hubieran atacado sus inseguridades. «Soy un estúpido» pensó.

—No lo eres —le dijo Spock, y justo después McCoy sintió los labios de Spock apretándose contra lo suyos. Y la habitación su alrededor, el espacio allí fuera, su inmensidad, simplemente perdió importancia ante la sencillez de aquel beso.

No, no era casual.

Y ahora lo sabía.


End file.
